separated
by Auroratheamazingunicorn
Summary: yoshiki and ayumi have been dating for nearly 5 months but can one person change their relationship? if so then who,will it be the prettiest girl in 2-9 Kurara Ito or will it be someone else?in this fanfic heavenly host never happened it is simply a figment of your imagination,burried deep in your thoughts, haunting your dreams...I DONT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANYTHING APART FROM PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

Separated

Chapter 1

Ayumi's POV

I'm going to tell him, I thought, he deserves to know. I had been like this all day, debating with myself about whether I should tell him or not. Me and Yoshiki had been going out for nearly 5 months now and I thought I would be able to tell him anything, then this came up. I didn't want to tell him for two reasons, first of all, I kind of feared what his reaction would be and second of all his dad had been bugging him recently about him taking over the Kishinuma family business which Yoshiki had told me he didn't want to do. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the all too familiar voice stuck up voice of Kurara Ito, a girl who was in 2-9 and the one girl who had a big problem with me and Yoshiki dating "Oh look, if it isn't Shinozaki. Where'd your boyfriend go hm?"

"He`s probably with Mochida and Morishige. What's it to you anyway?" I asked wishing that Kurara didn't have a crush on my boyfriend

"Oh you know...just wondering if he was around to stop me from doing this." Kurara said shoving me into the lockers and gripping my wrist so that her long, perfectly manicured talon like nails dug deep into my skin. I'm not going to lie, she was a bitch and she just proved it even more by saying "Look I know you don't really like Kishinuma. You don't like me, I like Kishinuma. Its obvious you're just doing this to make me jealous." I felt blood trickle down my arm as she dug her nails even deeper into my wrist. It felt like she had cut straight through one of my veins, for all I knew she could of."I will split you two up, even if it means you have to die..."she ripped her nails out of my wrist which left it with blood spilling out of the slit she had made in my skin before skipping off happily giggling with her friends. I completely ignored the pain in my wrist and just thought about what she had said."I will split you two up." the thought of losing Yoshiki broke my heart and it was when I remembered her last words that I turned paranoid, spinning around and searching frantically to see if there was anyone who looked dangerous before speed walking towards the school canteen to have my lunch with my friends.

I sat down next to Yoshiki before grabbing his hand under the table. I still need to tell him, I thought before feeling blood trickle down my wrist again onto Yoshiki's hand. He looked at his hand, seeing the blood he looked at me worriedly before asking what happened to which I explained what had happened before. "I`ll kill her. I`ll fucking kill her." Yoshiki said under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear it. God why can I not tell him? I asked myself repeatedly in my head. I knew the answer already though, I was scared and he had a lot to deal with at the moment. He seemed to notice my mood change and asked if anything was wrong to which I couldn't reply to as a wave of sickness hit me making me feel like I needed to be sick and so, getting up I tried to get to the bathroom only to of got up too fast and everything going black. The last thing I saw was Yoshiki's worried face along with his desperate tone of voice asking if I was alright.

When I woke up, I looked around to find that I was in the nurses office at school. I tried to remember what happened but gave up and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by someone. I turned around and saw Yoshiki smiling at me."What the hell happened?"I asked him

"Don't you remember? You fainted at lunch."Yoshiki said. I did remember and I remembered Kurara`s threat to split us up, maybe even killing me to do so. The nurse came and asked how it happened so I just said I got up too fast only I knew it wasn't just that, it was something much more and I really needed to tell Yoshiki but just couldn't bring myself to. I knew some way or another I would have to tell him but I needed to find the right time, the perfect time...

**(YAY another fanfic that I've started. Uploads will be slower than Christmas wish cos i pre wrote that but with this I'm writing it from scratch anyway i hope you will all enjoy this fanfic well maybe apart from some things which aren't really enjoyable unless you like arguments so bye****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Separated

Chapter 2

Ayumi's POV

That day, after school I went to Yoshiki`s hoping I could tell him. We still got quite a few funny looks from people even after being together for nearly 5 months, people were still shocked at how Yoshiki Kishinuma, a so called delinquent who had a reputation for violence and drugs, managed to find someone who didn't hate him. They were wrong about him only they wouldn't know because they wouldn't give him a chance to show them. Like the other day, he had seen a mother and a child being harassed by a man who looked about 30. It was obvious they were scared and so Yoshiki had stopped the man only to get people saying things about how they were probably planning to work together. We walked away getting many dirty looks however Yoshiki didn't mind and I only minded because of how they assumed Yoshiki to be, they thought he was a good for nothing delinquent when he wasn't in fact he is the nicest boy I had ever met. We got to his apartment just as it began to snow. It was the end of October but the snow seemed to of come earlier this year. Heading inside, we talked about random things and Yoshiki ended up talking about how much he despised Kurara. Then again, everyone despises her don't they? I was trying to get my courage up to tell him but my train of thought was interrupted as we walked towards the door of his apartment when a man with light grey hair and steel grey eyes stepped out."Yoshiki." the man said causing Yoshiki to turn around to face him "Isao. What do you want?" Yoshiki said in a rather rude way. Wait Isao, that's what Yoshiki's dad is called, no wonder Yoshiki was being so cold to him."Well I came to talk to you I rung you but you obviously ignored me as it seems you have brought her."Isao said gesturing in my direction. This man, Isao was really rude and obnoxious now I see why Yoshiki despises his parents so much "Well Isao_ she_ has a name and I don't give a fuck what you want to say to me and even if I did, I don't see why you couldn't say it in front of Ayumi."Yoshiki replied coldly to his dad. He gave me a warm smile before I realised that Isao was giving me a cold, judgemental stare."So is..._this_ the best you could do?" Isao asked with an evil sneer

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Ayumi that way...EVER! Yes this is the best I could do because there is no-one better than her! To be honest_ I_ don't give a fuck about what you think but I will not let you stand here offending the girl I love! You're a fucking dick and I never want to see you again! EVER!"Yoshiki yelled at Isao before dragging me into his apartment. I briefly saw the anger which spread on Isao`s face after Yoshiki had said this and Yoshiki locked the door behind us, making sure that his dad didn't try and sneak in "Thanks...for what you said that was really sweet."I said to Yoshiki when we sat down "God I hate that man. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here and then go and offend you for no reason what so ever. I fucking hate him...I don't give one what he says about me but he really crossed the line there. If he ever does that again..."Yoshiki muttered just loud enough for me to hear."It's okay. I don't care what he thinks, I love you and that's all I ever really wanted." I said trying to calm him down. It scared me when he was like this but he couldn't help it and I didn't blame him for that. I couldn't blame him for that. I loved him because of that. "He thinks that I'll just let go of the past and help him...well he thought wrong I won't forgive him. I won't forgive Ayako either. She could of stopped him and she didn't, she left me to suffer and then just stood by watching me leave even though she knew I wasn't coming back and that I had nowhere to go."He had started mumbling things again about how many things his parents did wrong and how much he hated them. I managed to get him to calm down and went to make some tea for us. When I had made the tea, I came back and he started explaining what his parents had actually done to make him run away. I looked at him sympathetically and said that he didn't have to have anything to do with them before saying I would make them leave him alone to which he laughed."Okay come on, do you really think you could stop Isao, he is one of the most powerful business men in our town!"Yoshiki said laughing

"Okay maybe I won't."I said but I didn't mean it. I would try but could quite possibly fail. We carried on talking for a while before he walked me home and set off back home


	3. Chapter 3

Separated

Chapter 3

Ayumi's POV

When I got home, I got my school bag out and started my homework only something was wrong, I felt like someone was watching me but it was probably just a feeling. I went to get my books out of my bag when a note fell out of one of my books it said,_ you best go and take a look around after all I can see you I can hear you reading this in your head I`MCOMING FOR YOU AYUMI SHINOZAKI_ . I was seriously creeped out by the mysterious note and so I went towards the door to go and talk to Hinoe about it only to be hit on the head by something when I went to open the door "IM COMING FOR YOU AYUMI SHINOZAKI..." a familiar voice laughed. No it couldn't of been her, I told myself before slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head and looked around. From what I could see, I was in a hospital but why? I kept asking myself this question before being pulled into a hug by a blond haired boy "Yosh...iki..." I mumbled.

"Oh my god what the fuck happened?"he asked extremely concerned about me

"I don't know you tell me. All I remember is starting my homework after getting back from your place."I said before remembering the disturbing and creepy note. I'm coming for you Ayumi Shinozaki. I had heard a familiar voice say that before being knocked unconscious I just couldn't put my finger on who`s voice it was. "Yoshiki you have to help, I think someone's out to get me."I said before explaining the note and the voice whilst searching the room for anything out of the ordinary

"Right I`m coming Miss Shinozaki." someone said outside the room before a figure appeared in the doorway. I screamed, this person was going to kill me I had no way to escape "Don't come any closer!" I screamed at the figure, my breathing rapidly increasing.

"Ayumi what's wrong?"I heard Hinoe`s voice ask as another figure appeared.

"I`m serious stay away!" I screamed. The two figures came closer "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Both figures stopped and the lights came on, temporarily blinding me. The first figure who had come in was a doctor which made me feel slightly stupid but not entirely as I still didn't know who had sent the note, the second figure was my sister. This made me feel incredibly stupid for yelling at them to get away only I was still wary of the doctor as he walked over and said "It's okay Miss I`m doctor Ootani and you have been in a coma for the past four days so you need to try and calm down so you can get some rest. Also, we would like to ask if you know what happened."I realised that in those four days I would of missed the schools cultural festival.

"Someone is trying to kill me."I replied simply. The doctor, giving me a funny look said

"Look I`m sure no one is trying to kill you."

"Yes they are but I can't tell who. Anyway all I can remember is I started doing my homework and found this creepy note saying I best go look around and that someone was coming for me so I took the note to go and talk to my sister about it only I was knocked unconscious before I reached the door. Also, before I was knocked out I heard someone say they were coming for me. The voice sounded familiar but I can't work out who`s voice It was..."The doctor gave me a funny look then smiled at me sympathetically and said "You haven't had any mental problems in the past though have you?"

"I AM NOT MENTAL! THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! DONT GO TELLING ME IM FUCKING CRAZY BECAUSE IM NOT IM TELLING THE TRUTH! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME FOR FUCK SAKE!" I yelled. The doctor, Hinoe and Yoshiki all looked taken aback. The doctor then said something to Hinoe and they walked out saying they would be back soon."I'm not crazy am I?"I asked Yoshiki. He didn't answer and when I looked over at him he had his eyes gauged out and a creepy smile plastered on his face "Ayumi what's wrong?" he asked creepily "Come on Ayumi, tell me what you saw."I couldn't take it any more so I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to get as far away from "Yoshiki" as I could. I felt someone shaking me and I snapped back to reality, seeing Yoshiki back to normal, I burst out crying as he hugged me trying to calm me down" Shhhh...tell me what you saw."Yoshiki said and so I explained everything before my sister ran in and ran over to me asking what was wrong. She was followed by the doctor and so I explained again what I had seen which was soon clarified by Hinoe saying that there was a dark energy surrounding me. I knew what she meant but didn't know what dark energy it could be and so after a while, Hinoe and the doctor left again and I fell asleep only to be greeted by nightmares straight away...

**(Ohh suspense I bet no one can guess what's going to happen. Seriously though I`m so mean with all these questions like what is Ayumi hiding and who is trying to kill her and where did the dark energy come from hahahahahahahhaha you're gonna have to wait till you find out muhahaha****)**


	4. Chapter 4

Separated

Chapter 4

Ayumi`s POV

I was in hospital the next few days and was visited by another doctor who was supposed to help me with my "mental problems". No one knew just how paranoid I had become and bringing in a mental specialist didn't help anything, it just made me think that if someone does manage to kill me, it would mean I had proved them wrong. About two days after I had woken up, I was allowed to go home. Me and Yoshiki were walking home together when they saw someone posting something through my door. The person turned and saw us before sprinting off in the other direction. The person was a girl and she had long silky hair that streamed out behind her a lot like Kurara. When she was gone, we went inside and found a letter on the floor. I picked up the letter and saw it was addressed to me so I opened it as we went upstairs. Once in my room, I read the letter out loud so that Yoshiki could hear "It is cold and dark there, a school but not a normal school, with dead rotting corpses hiding round every corner, the spirits of those who died here drifting around mourning the people they love...don't try the charm Ayumi. I did and I regret it and I will forever..." so what I got from that was an old dilapidated school that was a place for spirits to roam but where was it? Don't try the charm...what charm was that. My head started spinning wildly as everything went black. I woke up again only I didn't feel properly awake, I saw four people standing in a circle holding a paper doll and I recognised one of the people as Kurara. They pulled the doll apart before a big earthquake started, making the floor beneath them collapse. I saw them fall before everything went black again. The next place I woke up was cold, dark and it looked a bit like a school. The letter! This was the place it was on about. I saw a decaying corpse leaning against a wall after this I blacked out again and woke up back in my room with Yoshiki sat next to me looking at me worriedly."Don`t try the charm..." I muttered before a great sickness washed over me. I tried to get up to go to the bathroom so that I could be sit but instead when I stood up I was greeted by dizziness which made me sit back down for a bit before going and being sick in the toilet. This had been happening a lot lately especially in mornings and I still had trouble believing the explanation for it. When was I going to tell Yoshiki? I was scared about telling him because I was pregnant...with his child. He came in whilst I was thinking this and asked me what was wrong. Tell him, I thought to myself "Erm...I...well...I`m...fine...now...thanks." I stuttered before I realised something, the dark energy Hinoe had said about and the school in the vision I had. That school had a dark energy surrounding it and Kurara was there in that school. Had the dark energy managed to attach itself to Kurara?

"You know this has been happening a lot lately. Are you okay?"Yoshiki asked. Oh god he`s realised

"Yeah I...I`m fine thanks though."I replied lying. I didn't like lying to him but I didn't want to tell him just yet. As it was a weekend, we decided to go to an arcade in town. We got there and ended up playing a few games before going out for some dinner. We only went to McDonalds but just being there with Yoshiki made it even more awesome. After we had finished eating, we went back to Yoshiki`s. When we got inside, there was a letter on the floor so Yoshiki read it a few times not believing what it said. He read it out to me and it said "Guess what Yoshiki, I now know where she lives and there is no way you can stop me. You can't save her from this. Soon Ayumi will be dead..." All of this was starting to really creep me out. Someone knew where I live and were trying to kill me. I tried to think of anyone it could be; Kurara, Isao ,Ayako, any of Kurara`s friends! I would have to be extremely careful now only what they didn't know is if they killed me, they would also be killing an innocent baby. I couldn't get this out of my head now. It was all I could think of, haunting my thoughts and clouding over any logical reasons. I needed to tell Yoshiki about this baby soon...otherwise he will never know...

**(Well that was a fun chapter to write but not as fun as writing about a half mental Ayumi yelling at a doctor and her sister****)**


	5. Chapter 5

Separated

Chapter 5

Ayumi`s POV

At school the next day, me and Yoshiki were talking before class when one of Kurara`s friends came over. She was nice and Kurara didn't deserve her as a friend. Her name was Aika Hiyama when she reached us she said to me "Don't try the charm Ayumi. Please don't..."

"Wait Aika what charm?"I asked

"The Sachiko ever after charm. Also be careful of Kurara, I think she`s planning something." Aika said "Always remember how cruel some people can be."

"Aika can you explain something though?"I asked

"I`m sorry Ayumi."Aika said walking away with her head down

"AAAYYYYUUUUUMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!"Mayu yelled throwing herself at her friend

"Must you be so loud Mayu?"Sakutaro asked before starting a conversation with Yoshiki

"What is it?"I said

"YAY! You're not dead."

"Wait what? Why would I be dead?"I questioned

"Because, everyone was getting notes saying you were dead."Mayu said pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. She showed it to me and it said _your friend is dead. I tried to warn her but...Ayumi Shinozaki is dead._ Wait this was the same hand writing as the death note I had received and the one Yoshiki had. This confirmed that it was a person and not people trying to kill me and I had guessed the warning note from before I had the vision was from Aika. Just before class started, I found out that not only Yoshiki and Mayu had got notes saying I was dead but also Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Sakutaro and even Ms Yui. This was really creeping me out now, I had to find out who it is before I actually do die. Racking my brain, I came up with a list of prime suspects. Obviously I did have more proof that it was Kurara than Isao but both of them seemed to hate me. A lot. At the end of the lesson, I asked Yoshiki if he knew weather his dad would try and kill me to which he replied "He would be fully capable of it but I don't see why he would. I mean he hardly knows you what could he possibly have against you." I hugged him, happy that what he had told me had actually helped her. Kurara Ito was the person I thought was most likely to do this only I needed proof. That was when Kurara, being a bitch like always, showed up. She saw Yoshiki and said "Hi Kishinuma." The way she said it drove me insane seriously she always acted all nice and kind in front of him and then when he isn't there, she turns back into the bully that nearly everyone knew her as. As she talked to him, I felt my anger increasing with every word she said. I could tell she knew I was here and I could tell how much Yoshiki was hating having to talk to her. He still wanted to murder her after what happened the other day, I wouldn't mind if she was gone I guess. She kept on giving me death glares as me, Mayu, Naomi and Seiko were having a conversation. When she had eventually left, we set off to class. The rest of the day went by quite quickly only on my way home, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a dark, foul smelling alleyway. A hand went over my mouth as someone whispered in a hushed voice "Don`t make a sound or else..."The person, whoever it was pulled out a knife and brushed it along my neck, making a small trickle of blood flow out. I was scared. Scared and alone, there was no-one to help me, I just had to stay silent and wait...

Yoshiki`s POV

I got home to find Isao waiting outside my apartment. I really wish he would just piss of an d go fuck his self. "Hello Yoshiki. I`m glad you didn't decide to bring _her_ today. Oh yeah you couldn't of even if you wanted to."Isao laughed

"What have you done to Ayumi?" I demanded

"Oh well, I can only tell you that once you agree to something."Isao threatened

"I swear you don't even want to know what I`ll do if you hurt Ayumi..."I said my anger building up quickly.

"Well, my friend's daughter is in your class at school and it seems she likes you so, as long as you agree to go on a date with her tomorrow night, nothing will happen to Aika." Isao said. He was a bastard, a fucking bastard who deserved to die.

"It`s Ayumi and also, who is this person."I asked

"Her name is Kurara Ito and she is extremely popular as well as pretty unlike Ayame."

"For fuck sake Isao it`s Ayumi and no way am I going anywhere with Kurara of all people. God even being stuck with Shinohara would be better than that." I said feeling the urge to just stab this man and run

"Well I guess I will just have to call Kizami and tell him what he needs to do." Isao said sneakily

"Where is Ayumi..."I asked

"Oh but that is for me to know and you to wonder about."Isao said. I couldn't stand it any more, I rammed him into the wall, making his head hit the wall "Where the hell is this Kizami guy and what have you done with Ayumi you dick!"I yelled grabbing his neck. He pointed to his phone."For fuck sake Isao come on only you could stoop this low. But if you promise not to hurt Ayumi in any way I will go but I swear, I find one scratch on her you`re dead meat."I threatened going into my apartment and slamming the door, trying to get rid of some of my anger. I would punch the wall but it was only made of plaster board so my fist would go straight through it. I tried to ring Ayumi but it went straight to voice mail. This was going to end badly, I thought as I left my apartment to go and look for Ayumi.

**(Woah Kizami could kill Ayumi and there`s nothing anyone could possibly do to stop him...damn you Isao you bastard. NO ONE LIKES YOU ISAO****)**


	6. Chapter 6

Separated

Chapter 6

Ayumi`s POV

I didn't know who this man was but whoever he was, I got the feeling he was involved in this whole thing about killing me. He kept me there until it was dark before leading me out and saying "Stay with me rabbit and I wouldn't even try to run home, he told me where you live."What the fuck, I thought, I still had no idea about who this person was and yet he knew where I lived and he just called me a _rabbit._ "Oh no you didn't. You did not just call me a rabbit." I said. Bad idea he pulled his knife out and I was shoved into a wall with a knife hovering in front of my face and nowhere to run."Yes I did just call you a rabbit and I wouldn't get too sassy with me if I were you."He said in a dark and threatening tone. I shut up for a while before asking "Excuse me but what is your name?"

"Yuuya Kizami. Oh and don't even bother telling me yours I already know, Ayumi Shinozaki."Yuuya said not even glancing in my direction."Another question, where are we going?" I asked

"Well, that my friend you will see in a minute."Yuuya said

"Oh also what is..."I started to ask before being cut off

"No more questions."Yuuya said irritated

"But..."I started

"No more." Yuuya said looking extremely irritated "Why are rabbits always so annoying?"We carried on walking in silence until we reached a house. It looked old and abandoned and a bit like it was half falling down. Yuuya led me inside and locked the door behind us. "Can I just ask one more question?"I asked

"You just did."He said

"You know what I mean."I said

"Fine what is it?" he asked

"Why did you bring me here? And when are you planning to let me go home? And will I be able to go to school tomorrow? And..."I asked rambling on

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Yuuya yelled at me."I only brung you here because otherwise you would get in the way and you can go home tomorrow night and no you CAN NOT go to school."

My phone rang in my pocket and Yuuya stared at me before saying "Give me the phone."

"Why?"I asked

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"Yuuya yelled angrily. I handed over the phone and he checked who had rung "Yoshiki Kishinuma. Heh Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Give me my phone back! It`s none of your business!"I screamed at him angrily, trying to get my phone back, only to be thrown to the ground roughly.

"You can have it back when you go home."Yuuya replied calmly even though he had just stolen my phone and then thrown me to the ground, making blood trickle down from my lip where I had bitten it."I`m sorry. Here."He said after noticing my lip bleeding and the dried blood on my neck. He cleaned them both up and said he was going to get us something to eat. He left the house, locking the door behind him and taking my phone with him. As the house was abandoned, all the windows were sealed up with wooden boards nailed across them. I couldn't help myself, I burst into tears; I had no idea where I was, I was being held captive by a stranger who had sliced my neck open and then stolen my phone and I had no way to contact anyone. There was no-one here. This house was in the middle of nowhere. I was alone. At least I thought I was alone before hearing the floorboards creak behind me. I spun round quickly, expecting to see Yuuya but instead seeing a young boy with a dog by his side. The dog had fluffy caramel coloured fur while the boy had dark chocolate brown hair "Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. I guess I`m just worried that`s all."I replied. He seemed nice but I had seen how Yuuya had gone from mean to nice within a matter of minutes so I was kind of expecting this little boy to

"I`m Ryuji Satomi and this is Lily." he said gesturing to himself and the caramel coloured dog

"I`m Ayumi Shinozaki."I said happy that I actually had company whilst Yuuya was gone.

"So what ya doing here?" Ryuji asked

"I don't actually know. I was just on my way home from school and this man grabbed me and brung me here saying I would get in the way of something."I replied "How about you?"

"Oh there`s an owls nest upstairs so I come here every night to check on them." Ryuji said happily

"Oh my god that's so sweet of you."I replied before hearing someone outside "I think that`s Yuuya. You best hide." Ryuji nodded and headed back up the stairs and sure enough a few seconds later, Yuuya came in and asked "Who was you talking to?"

"Oh...erm...well...I was...talking to myself."I lied. He seemed to believe it and so we started eating.

Yoshiki`s POV

I was running to Ayumi`s house, using all my energy to get there as fast as I could, when I got there I knocked on the door which was answered by Asuka, Ayumi`s mum "What`s wrong Yoshiki? Ayumi`s not home."She said, knowing that I usually came round to see Ayumi

"Call...the...police..."I said out of breath

"Why? Yoshiki what happened? Where is Ayumi?" Asuka asked

"Isao...Kizami...they`ve taken her somewhere but I don't know where."I said. Now, Ayato and Hinoe had come up behind Asuka as she dialled 999 and spoke to the man on the other end of the line. When she hung up, she said "They said they would try to find her but it might not be possible as they don't have any leads on it." This was turning into one of the worst days ever...


	7. Chapter 7

Separated

Chapter7

Yoshiki`s POV

I was worried sick about Ayumi, after telling her parents and sister what Isao had said and about the death notes she kept on finding, I ran around the whole town, searching for her. I knocked on people`s doors asking if they had seen her to which, I got the same answer at almost every door until I got to the last door on the street where the person at the door said they had seen someone who matched my description with another man going through the forest. They also said she had a big cut on her neck which was spurting out blood. This was all I needed to know. I was gonna kill this man whoever he is, then I`ll move onto Isao, I thought running down the forest path the woman had said they went down.

Ayumi`s POV

When Yuuya came back, there was someone else with him, he looked around the house before turning to me and saying "Yuuya, why didn't ya tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"She`s not my girlfriend Kai, I am just the...abductor."Yuuya said grinning evilly . The other boy, Kai came over to me and sat next to me. I moved away from him "Hey why ya moving away?"He asked. I stood up and started running towards the door which they had left open "Stay away from me you creeps!"I yelled. They started chasing me and I knew that this was one battle I couldn't win. Yuuya was about twice the size of Yoshiki and considering that in a race, Yoshiki could pass me nearly three times before I finished and that in a fight, I was one of the easiest people to pin down. I could hear footsteps pounding behind me as well as the two boys yelling at me. That was when I saw a person walking my way "Hey! Please help me!"I shouted to the person. They looked up and I saw an extremely familiar face, it was Yoshiki. "Ayumi! What`s wrong?"He asked me before seeing Yuuya and Kai approaching "Oh fuck."

"Hey who are you?"Yuuya asked. I was hugging Yoshiki tightly when I heard the footsteps slow down and Yuuya`s booming voice

"Leave her alone you bastard."Yoshiki said

"Or what, you gonna make out in front of us or something?"Kai asked sarcastically

"Ayumi...run."Yoshiki said pushing me in the direction he had come from. Kai tried to follow me but was greeted with a hard blow to his stomach making him fall gasping for air. I turned back for a second and saw Yuuya pull out a knife. "No! Yoshiki!" I yelled running back towards him. Yuuya had managed to slice Yoshiki`s face and when he saw me running back, he yelled "No! Ayumi I`m fine! Just get home before he gets you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back hugging him. Yuuya tried to prise my hands off Yoshiki`s arm so I bit his hand as hard as I could. I managed to break the skin and soon enough blood trickled out of the bite.

"So this rabbit wants to play does it?"Yuuya asked holding the knife up to my face.

"I`m am not a rabbit."I hissed. This caused Yuuya to laugh

"So you`re more worried about being a rabbit then this."He said cutting my cheek with the now blood covered knife. Yuuya grabbed my wrists, possibly cutting off the circulation to my hands. This made me realise that I had started hyperventilating and before I knew what happened, everything went black.

Yoshiki`s POV

I saw Ayumi`s eyes close and started to panic a bit myself. The woman before had said she had a cut on her neck, god knows how much blood she`s lost before I got here."Ayumi. Ayumi can you hear me?" I asked

"Heh. With any luck, she`s dead." Yuuya said laughing

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you find it funny being an abusive bastard or something?"I yelled at him, lying Ayumi down and sitting next to her. I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance first and then the police. Soon enough, the sounds of sirens filled the air and the flashing lights almost blinded us through the trees. I heard people running and the police came and took Yuuya and Kai before the paramedics came to help Ayumi. She was put in the ambulance and taken to hospital whilst I called her sister to tell her what had happened. "Excuse me but are you okay, you have a big cut on your face."One of the paramedics asked me

"I`m fine." I replied

"Are you sure? You might actually need stitches in that."They said. I couldn't be bothered arguing so I agreed to let them clean it up and put stitches in it. When I got to the hospital, Ayumi`s parents and sister were there and so, I waited with them, answering any small questions that I hadn't explained. For some reason, I was expecting the worst which was weird because I knew she wasn't dead and I highly doubted that she would die but it was just a feeling at the back of my mind that I should expect something bad to happen. The question was what was going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Separated

Chapter 8

Yoshiki`s POV

I was sat waiting in the hospital with Ayumi`s family, I guess it was kind of good they were there especially Hinoe as she had said that she sensed Ayumi was going to be alright. Sure enough, the doctor came out and said that Ayumi was fine but was acting strangely. They went in and found her grinning widely at the floor and muttering names "Shinohara...Suzumoto...Ms Yui...Morishige..."she muttered under her breath "They`re all dead...because of me..."

"Ayumi?" Hinoe said

"Yeah..."Ayumi replied in a quiet, distant voice

"Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me, the grin becoming extremely evil looking

"Of course I am...why did you think something was wrong?" Her voice sounded robotic as if she wasn't actually in control of her actions

"Well...you just...don't seem yourself."I said

"Ayumi. The dark energy that surrounds you is growing stronger, you must try to fight it."Hinoe said

"But...Shinohara...and Suzumoto...and..."She trailed off

"Ayumi no one is dead. They`re all still alive."I said to her only to get a look of confusion

"Prove it..."She said. I called everyone who she said was dead and told them to come "Yuka shouldn't trust Yuuya Kizami...Sachiko was the killer...the anatomical model does move Yoshiki."She carried on muttering

"Sachiko...where have I heard that name before?"Hinoe asked

"Don`t look into his eyes Yoshiki...Naho lied don`t trust her..."Ayumi muttered

"Ayumi, listen to me, what did Naho lie about? Who`s eyes should Yoshiki not look into? Why would your friends be dead? All together, what the hell are you on about?"Hinoe asked at that moment, Mayu, Seiko, Ms Yui and Sakutaro all came through the door.

"Ayumi?"Mayu asked hearing her muttering random things.

"What?"Ayumi asked bewildered as she blinked a few times "But...the school...the corpses...the ghosts..."

"Ayumi what are you on about?"Hinoe asked

"There was a school...we were trapped there...and...Yuki...she was killed by Sachiko..."Ayumi said, greatly confusing everyone. "Heavenly Host elementary school...still exists..."

"Ayumi, Heavenly Host was shut down and demolished. It doesn't exist anymore." Asuka said worried as to why her daughter would think that

"It does. It still exists. Don`t try the charm."Ayumi insisted

"Ayumi do you want us to get the doctor or something?"Ayato asked

"NO!"Ayumi yelled "I`M NOT INSANE AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! IT`S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID CHARM!"

"What`s wrong?" Doctor Ootani asked coming into the room and finding Ayumi rocking back and forth, yelling random things

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! I`M NOT INSANE! I`M NOT INSANE! I`M NOT INSANE!"Ayumi yelled "ASK AIKA SHE WAS THERE AND SO WAS KURARA AND THERE WAS TWO OTHER PEOPLE! WHY CAN`T I REMEMBER THEIR NAMES?" By this point, many doctors and nurses were suggesting possible answers as to why she was acting like this, many people were saying she was insane whilst doctor Ootani went over to Ayumi and said "Who was it you said to ask again?" she didn't answer until the doctor asked again and she muttered "Ask Aika Hiyama or Kurara Ito." The doctor went to go and try to contact the two people that Ayumi had mentioned and everyone left the room apart from me and Hinoe."Ayumi."I said "Can you explain what that was about."

"Let me guess you think I`m insane as well." She said

"No. I just need you to explain it."I replied

"Heavenly Host still exists. Aika and Kurara were there along with two other people only the other two died and now only Aika and Kurara can remember them. Also the children who were murdered at the school, they hold it together and drag innocent people there if they get the Sachiko ever after charm wrong." Ayumi said

"That`s where this dark energy has come from then."Hinoe said

"How can I get rid of it though? I keep on having visions of that school and it`s driving me insane."Ayumi said

"I`ve been trying to think of a way but now that I know where the energy is from, I should be able to find out how."Hinoe replied.

As Ayumi had to stay in hospital, everyone left after another hour or so. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave her side only the doctors ended up dragging me out. I headed home, thinking of Ayumi when I saw a familiar figure up ahead. It was Isao. "Yoshiki. This is my friend Yuichi Ito and his daughter Kurara." Isao said referring to the two people stood next to him.

"Yeah and."I said bluntly I did not need this right now

"Well we thought you two should meet each other before your date."Isao replied

"No."I said getting a shocked look from Isao "I`m not going. You didn't keep your promise so no."

"Well, I just so happen to know where Ayame is."Isao said trying to threaten me

"First of all is Ayumi for fuck sake and second of all, threatening me won't get you anywhere."I said pushing past all three of them and going home

Ayumi`s POV

It was half one in the morning however, I woke up hearing a noise in the hospital room. I was awake now so I decided to look around just in case. I swung my legs over the side of the bed before feeling someone or something grab my leg. Screaming, I tried to get my leg out of the _things _grasp. I managed to before seeing someone in front of me. I saw that they had bloodshot eyes but that was all I saw before everything went black...

**(YAY It`s Halloween tomorrow. I love Halloween sooooooo much. I`m not the only one who does am I? **** anyway suspense... I would be mean and not upload tomorrow but I`m not that mean so unless I die or see the person Ayumi saw I will upload tomorrow****)**


	9. Chapter 9

Separated

Chapter 9

Ayumi`s POV

I woke up not knowing where I was and so I looked around and remembered I was in hospital. Then, the memories of last night came flooding back to me, the hand grabbing my leg, the evil looking bloodshot eyes which bore into your soul and even worse, the feeling of de ja vu. Whoever was here last night, had been there the whole time, everywhere I went, everything I did it was there. I figured that this might be the dark energy which Hinoe had said about as it certainly hadn't been here long. I found that Yuuya had at least given me my phone back and so I spent the day on the internet using the hospitals wifi. After school, Yoshiki didn't show up so I ended up thinking he had a detention, that was until I saw the picture on a social networking site. Kurara had put a picture on the website of her and Yoshiki. At a cafe. Together. I was confused and angry, why would he do this? That I didn't know the answer to but since I had no power to stop it, I would Just have to wait until Yoshiki showed up so that I could give him a piece of my mind...

Yoshiki`s POV

That day at school, I was actually trying to get a detention. I didn't want to go anywhere with Kurara Ito but I had to, otherwise who knows what would happen to Ayumi. After school, Kurara came up to me and told me that we were going to a cafe near school. On the way there, she kept on talking about random shit which I really don't care about and so, I eventually just told her to shut up and that I didn't like her. At all. Finally, she got bored of me criticising everything she said and went home whilst I headed to the hospital to see Ayumi, not knowing what she would say about where I had been...

I went up to her room and went inside, only to be met by her staring at her phone looking distraught. "Yoshiki."She said bluntly

"Hi. I erm...had to...help at work..."I lied

"So now you`re making a habit of lying to me are you?"She asked I was confused by this and said

"What do you mean?"

"You had to help at work, for god sake cut the crap already. I know you were with Kurara."She said almost shouting

"I`m sorry I didn't tell you but..."she cut me off saying

"Yeah you`re sorry that you didn't tell me and then tried to lie about it whilst I`ve been worried about you!"

"Well sorry but I didn't want to worry you anymore."I said starting to get annoyed

"Well not telling me where you were worried me even more."She said

"Can I just explain."I asked

"Kishinuma." I heard Kurara`s voice say outside

"Oh so you`ve gone and brung her here as well!"Ayumi yelled at me

"No I didn't bring her she must of followed me."I tried to explain

"Yeah of course she did, a bit like she must of followed you to the cafe."Ayumi said

"Kishinuma come on. Can you hurry up."Kurara said

"You know what. I`m done."I said storming out

"Kishinuma!"Kurara said excitedly

"Piss off you bitch."I hissed at her heading home so that I could punch something to try and let my anger out...

Ayumi`s POV

As soon as he left, I burst into tears, I couldn't help myself and I couldn't help wondering whether I had just lost him forever "excuse me. Miss Shinozaki." One of the nurses said coming into the room she saw me and came over asking if I was okay to which I replied that I was fine which was a lie. I was far from okay and I knew it. I just wanted to die. "You`re free to go if you want." I nodded and got all of my things before setting off home. When I got in, there was no one home so I went to my room and locked the door. I probably should of eaten something as I hadn't eaten properly in nearly two days but I didn't care. I wanted to waste away into nothing. I completely forgot to tell Yoshiki about the baby and now, I was too late. Why did I say those things at the hospital? Just why? How could I be so stupid and idiotic. "I`ll try to ring him."I muttered picking up my phone "And I`m not staying here." I dialled Yoshiki`s number but there was no answer. People would probably say I`m over reacting but, if I ran away, no one could get me to eat anything so I would be free to just waste away. And so, taking my phone just in case, I left the house, running down the road. I had no idea where I would go but I didn't care. I couldn't tell people I was pregnant and I couldn't give them another reason to be not eating so I just ran and ran...

**(Yay it`s Halloween! **** i love Halloween do you love Halloween the potatoes love Halloween but carrots don`t because carrots are depressed a bit like one of my teachers at school they seem depressed anyway bye****)**


	10. Chapter 10

Separated

Chapter 10

Ayumi`s POV

I ran and ran and wasn't even considering stopping. I didn't care what happened to me. I ended up running towards the forest we were in the other day. I slowed down and ended up finding the knife which Yuuya had dropped the other day, I picked it up, thinking that it could be useful. When I eventually stopped, I was at the old house where I had met Ryuji. Going inside was probably my best option and so, I slowly pulled open the rotting doors and went inside. With every step I took, the floorboards creaked and groaned only I heard the house creak even more when a figure appeared on the stairs. I turned around, dreading what I was going to see only I turned to see Ryuji stood on the stairs "Ayumi? What are you doing here?"He asked

"Well...it`s kind of a long story but is it okay if I stay here for a while?"I said

"Yeah...I guess just be careful of the owls up stairs."He said "So what brings you here anyway?"And so, I started explaining what had happened between me and Yoshiki.

Yoshiki`s POV

After I had left Ayumi, I went straight home only to be followed there by Kurara asking what was wrong. When I had finally had enough, I yelled "For fuck sake Kurara this is your fault and you bloody well know it!"

"I just don't get why you like her so much."Kurara said in a bored tone

"Shut up already."I said to her getting annoyed. My phone buzzed and I saw it was Ayumi trying to ring me. I really wanted to talk to her, to work everything out only I was still kind of annoyed at her accusation and at what Kurara was saying so, I ignored it and carried on walking. I saw someone walking down the street outside where my apartment was. They were smaller than me and were wearing jeans and a coat with the hood pulled over their head. I could just about see that they had blue hair as they saw me before they broke into a run, sprinting away from me. _What was their problem_. I went inside and calmed myself down before trying to ring Ayumi.

Ayumi`s POV

I finished explaining to Ryuji what had happened before my phone buzzed. Yoshiki was calling me so I answered almost immediately. "A...Ayumi..."Yoshiki said before I cut him off

"I...I`m so sorry Yoshiki...I was being stupid..and...I wasn`t thinking...I...I love you.."I said before hearing footsteps behind me and feeling a hand cover my eyes before pressing a knife to my neck

"Don`t move...or else." said the familiar voice of Yuuya Kizami

"Ha. You dumb girl. How did you not know it was me."Said another voice. Isao was here. A muffled voice could be heard yelling through my phone as Isao picked it up and hung up before Yuuya lifted me up and left the house with Isao with me unable to do anything but wriggle around and try to break free. "Put me down you bastard!"I yelled punching Yuuya`s back. This didn't work so I tried to remember what people did in films; blow zombies heads off, call ghost busters to suck ghosts up, vampires being staked. None of these will work, I thought, wait vampires...vampires bite people! It was extremely risky but I decided to try it and, with as much force as I could manage, I opened my mouth and bit into Yuuya`s neck. He was obviously not expecting this and he yelped in pain, dropping me on the ground. I got up quickly looking around for an escape route when I saw Ryuji stood there, gesturing for me to follow him. I did and he led me out of the forest, stopping me before I went so that he could say "Just so you know, there`s no need to worry about them anymore. I can take care of it." I looked at him thankfully and tried to walk past him only to walk straight through him! "Also, thank you because you listened to me, I am finally able to rest in peace. Oh and one more thing, tell Yoshiki I said hi but remember you also have something to say..."Ryuji said, disappearing before I could ask anything. I set off home, realising what I had to do. I set off towards Yoshiki`s apartment, ready for his reaction, whatever it may be...

Yoshiki`s POV

As I listened to the phone ring, I thought about what it was I was ringing about only when Ayumi answered the phone, she started apologising straight away before hearing a deeper voice which was slightly familiar as well as the all too familiar voice of Isao. Something was wrong. I set off to try and find Ayumi yet again. Why do I keep on doing this people ask, because I never thanked her for what she did that day, for crying on my behalf even when no-one else cared about me, she changed my future in fact, she gave me a future and for that small thing which people think nothing of, I think about how I swore to protect her since that day, I think about how much I love her. I start walking towards the forest we were in the other night before someone rushes into my arms so that we are practically breathing the same air at the same time. I look down at her as she looks up at me "Ayumi."I nearly gasp

"Yoshiki."She replied. The rain starts to fall lightly and the cold settles around us as we both lean in and kiss.

**(Sorry that this is uploaded so late, I nearly fell asleep writing this but only because I`m stupid and stayed up really late last night. Anyway I have nearly finished this story [I think] which is sad cos I like this story but, I might try and write a sequel to it if I can think of enough ideas anyway bye people****)**


	11. Chapter 11

Separated

Chapter 11

Yoshiki`s POV

` Me and Ayumi headed back to my apartment. As the rain lightly poured on us, she explained what happened "So... let me get this straight, You bit someone`s neck and ran away."I said shocked, Ayumi nodded "Well remind me not to piss you off."

"It was his own fault. If he didn't try and kidnap me I wouldn't of had to turn all psycho vampire person on him."Ayumi replied. I laughed, happy that we had made up and that everything had gone back to normal.

"So, basically you want me to believe you`re not a vampire. If that`s the case, I don't believe you."I said laughing as she replied in a not very Romanian accent like Dracula "Well then, I will have to suck your blood."We both laughed before Ayumi added "Also, this might sound like I am completely insane but I met a ghost called Ryuji Satomi and he said to tell you hi."

"First of all yes you do sound insane but Ryuji Satomi...I have definitely heard hi name before but where?"I said opening the door to my apartment and letting us in. We sat down and Ayumi said

"He also had a dog called Lily if that helps."

"Oh yeah Ryuji was like...my only friend when my parent kicked me out. He ended up living in this abandoned house in those woods we were in only he...died."I said remembering the time when I saw in the newspaper that my only friend was dead "If you ever see him again, say that I said hi back and that I wish he was still here."

"Technically he is still here. As a ghost."Ayumi replied. I should of seen it coming.

"You know what I mean."I replied laughing

"Oh yeah Yoshiki..."Ayumi started saying "I need to tell you something...it`s quite important as well."My heart started racing, she wasn't going to break up with me was she? I looked at her waiting for her to carry on

Ayumi`s POV

This was it, I was going to tell him and wasn't going to back out no matter what. He looked at me expectantly "Well...I...erm...I`m...pregnant..."I said. Yoshiki`s jaw dropped open and I looked down before Yoshiki hugged me."It`s okay. I`m not mad at you, you know that right." I was shocked, he wasn't mad only I hadn't told him whose child it was so I decided to be a bit mean "I...didn`t...tell you...whose child it was though..."I said. Yoshiki gave me a worried look as he asked

"Ayumi, can you tell me whose child it is?"I hugged him and said

"God Yoshiki it`s ours how could you not tell?"I asked

"Well you didn`t say."He replied

"Come on your reaction was funny though." I said

"Yeah I guess you`re right. So have you told your parents or anyone?"He asked, I shook my head

"No not yet." I said "I want you to be there when I tell them." He nodded

"If you`re asking me to come with you, yes I will."He said. I hugged him as we set off to my house to tell my parents.

When we got to my house, I paused outside the door "What are they going to say?"I asked

"I don't know actually."Yoshiki replied as we went inside. My parents and Hinoe were sat waiting in an awkward silence when we came in. As soon as they saw me, they asked what had happened and so I explained and then got told how I shouldn't just run off when I`ve been in hospital for days."I really need to tell you something."I said getting my mum, dad and Hinoe to sit down "I...I`m...pregnant..."I said getting surprised looks from everyone apart from Yoshiki

"A..are you sure?"My mum asked, worry filling her tone

"Yeah but I`m not going to let it go."I said looking out the window where the gentle rain that had been falling had turned into snow landing lightly on the ground creating a blanket of white. It was a truly magical sight and reminded me of something from a Disney film with the pitch black sky and the streetlights casting light upon the snowflakes which fell through the air effortlessly. I was so hooked watching the snow that I didn't hear my mum ask whether it was a boy or a girl. She asked again and I answered saying "I don't actually know yet..."

"Well we need to know so we can start buying clothes and furniture."My mum said excitedly. I was confused as I asked "Wait you`re not angry or mad or about to rip my head off?"

"No this is wonderful Ayumi as long as I can help and if you tell us who the father is."My mum said

"Do you really need to ask."I said looking at Yoshiki

"No not really. Just making sure."My dad stood up and led Yoshiki out of the room before going out in the snow and walking down the street "Where are they going?"I asked

"Well you will see if you come out side."Hinoe said leading me outside where there was a message written in the snow which said_ Ayumi will you marry me?3_ I was shocked and it only made me even more shocked when Yoshiki came out holding a ring with a snow white carriage pulled by snowy white horses following him "Ayumi...will you marry me?"He asked

"YES!" I shouted hugging him. He put the ring on my finger and put me inside the carriage before getting in after me "What`s all this about? Where are we going?"I asked him as the horses turned around and we set off.

When the carriage finally stopped, the snow had gotten heavier and we were at a posh restaurant and all my family and friends were there "Oh my god. You did this all for me."I said to Yoshiki

"Yeah I thought it was about time I did this so your dad helped me. And to celebrate we get drunk."Yoshiki said

"Really?"I asked as we got out and headed inside. It was hard to believe that this has happened after we were nearly torn apart by Isao and Kurara only now they would just have to live with it, knowing that even if they did kill one of us, nothing would change.

**(First of all, that is the end of the story but I might make a sequel as I really enjoyed writing this story also anyone notice the frozen joke in this chapter and the fact that I got the colour of the horses wrong [you can`t get a white horse as they are always called grey but if I had of put that it would be all confusing so yeah]?Also thanks for any reviews, likes follows favourites or anything else so bye****)**


End file.
